bostonlegalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Chase
Brad Chase was transferred from Crane, Poole & Schmidt's D.C. office in the pilot episode to assist in curbing Denny Crane's erratic conduct. A former Marine, he is extremely patriotic and has expressed conservative-leaning views; he frequently voices his support for the U.S. military. In the third season episode "The Nutcrackers", Jeffrey Coho, in an attempt at reconciliation, mentions "Peace on Earth," a line from Hark the Herald Angels Sing, to which Brad responds, "I knew it. Liberal"; indicating an opposing view of politics. Brad frequently clashes with Alan Shore, who once commented that Brad views global warming as "fuzzy math." In the second season, Brad became a partner at the firm, although in the 2nd episode of the first season he had stated that he was a "relatively junior partner". Despite this promotion, he nearly lost his job. Suspicious of Denny's fiancé's intentions, Brad offered her $500,000 not to marry Denny. To persuade Denny to reach a divorce settlement, Brad admitted his actions, after which Denny promptly fired him. Ultimately, Denny relented and gained greater respect for Brad. Brad's former background as a Marine makes him a person that the firm turns to when they need a difficult job done. He once helped Denise rescue a young boy (who was the son of a friend of Denise's) from the kidnapping hands of a pedophile by impersonating an FBI officer along with Denise in order to assume the authority to do what was necessary to save the young child. As a result of this, he ended up chopping off a priest's fingers and being arrested. Also, Brad went undercover with instructions to discover if Paul Lewiston's daughter, Rachel, was using methamphetamine; though Brad never found anything, Paul later discovered that Rachel was using methamphetamines. Throughout the series, Brad had a close friendship with Lori Colson until she left the firm; he also at one point wished to take their relationship further, but she declined. He developed a good friendship with fellow attorney Denise Bauer in the show's second season, leading to a "friends with benefits" arrangement until Denise broke it off when she became engaged to Daniel Post. During this time, Brad met Jeffrey Coho, whom he despised and fought physically and mentally in most of the episodes that Coho appeared in. However, when Coho left the firm due to not being the father of Denise's unborn child, he left on seemingly friendly terms with Brad. After Daniel Post's death, Denise resumed the casual relationship with Brad and started a new one with Jeffrey Coho. When Brad became suspicious that Denise was not sleeping with him exclusively, he grew agitated. After learning that she had also been sleeping with his rival, Jeffrey Coho, Brad realized that he was not willing to be used in such a way and terminated the arrangement. However, after Denise became pregnant, and Brad was confirmed to be the father, he confessed his love for her and proposed. They have since married. At their wedding, Brad's uniform displayed the rank of Major, and several medals, including Legion of Merit, Bronze Star, Meritorious Service Medal, Navy/Marine Corps Commendation Medal. However, before they could be married, the priest was arrested. Alan Shore took on the case, but Denise went into labor before the trial was over. Brad scrambled to find someone to marry them before Denise had her child. Claire Simms found Judge Robert "Jibber Jabber" Sanders down the hall from their hospital room and had the judge marry them about five seconds before the birth of Brad and Denise's baby. He is now the father of a baby girl with Denise. He has since left Crane, Poole & Schmidt and became an Assistant District Attorney. In the first two episodes of the fourth season he was the ADA for a murder trial against Katie Lloyd. Category:Partners Category:Republicans Category:Crane, Poole, & Schmidt Category:Characters Category:Former Military Category:Lawyer